


Dating Your Mum

by Femslash_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Teacher/Parent, divorced, new mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva is dating Jean Granger, Hermione’s moms. Fun times and terrible times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Your Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dating Your Mom
> 
> Chapter Rating: Teen (T)
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: Jean/Minerva, Hermione/(undecided female character)
> 
> Prompt(s): none
> 
> Beta: Need a beta for the next chapter
> 
> Summary: Minerva is dating Jean Granger, Hermione’s moms. Fun times and terrible times ensue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

“I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Minerva.” Jean Granger, Hermione’s mother, held the hand of her lover as Minerva apparated them outside the grounds of Hogwarts.

Jean Granger and Minerva McGonagall had been dating since Hermione’s second year when she had been petrified by the basilisk. As Head of Gryffindor, Minerva was tasked with telling Hermione’s parents about her condition. Jean and her husband John had divorced upon Hermione’s acceptance to Hogwarts. John was a muggle that could not understand or accept his daughter having magical powers. He had blabbed about it in a pub one night. The Ministry of Magic had to send a task force to obliviate everyone involved. When Jean found out what he had done, she had asked for a divorce and for her husband to be obliviated. She presented a case to a council at the ministry saying how her husband was a risk to the community. The overwhelming majority felt this was the case and agreed to obliviate him of the memories of his daughter’s magic. To replace the memories, they put into his head that Hermione had died at a young age. Without a child to cause a mess in the divorce, the two were separated within the first month of Hermione’s first year at Hogwarts. 

Jean had dated several times, but found it hard not being able to discuss how special her daughter really was. Of course, she told the usual story to her dates that her daughter was accepted to an exclusive school called Tutingham, the name the McGonagall gave her to say as code. 

Jean found that she preferred the company of woman after many unappealing dates with men. She had taken two women to bed before she started dating the woman of her dreams, Minerva McGonagall. When Hermione was petrified, Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye had told Minerva that she should make the trip to the Grangers house without him.

Hermione’s Second Year  
A knock sounded through Jean’s apartment in London. After her husband had sold her his half of their dentistry practice, she had not been able to buy him out of his share in the house. They had agreed to sell their little home outside of London and split the profit. Jean now lived above her growing business. She had even been able to hire a new assistant to schedule appointments and handle the patient’s teeth cleaning. Before, that had been her job, but now, without her ex-husband, it was hard to do the work of two people. 

Jean looked through the little peephole on her door. Not many people knew about the back door entrance from the alleyway. Jean was surprised to see a semi-familiar face of the woman who had told her that her daughter was a witch. She opened the door for the woman. “Hello Professor. Please do come in, is everything all right at Hogwarts? Hermione hasn’t gotten herself in trouble like last year, has she?”

“I see you remember me.” She gave the woman a tight smile. “I have some information I need to share with you. Perhaps, we should sit down, Miss Granger.” 

Minerva walked over to the small couch. She had worn muggle clothes in order to blend in in muggle London. Wearing a pair of dark trousers and a button up men’s oxford tucked loosely into her pants made her look like the average fashionable muggle.

“Please call me Jean. I can’t stand to be called by my ex-husband’s surname. I just haven’t gotten around to changing it.” Jean made her way over to the couch where her visitor now sat. It wasn’t until she sat down that Jean noticed the grave look on Minerva’s face. “What is wrong? Please, Professor McGonagall, what happened to my baby?”

Minerva reached over to take the distraught woman’s hand. “She has been petrified.” Noticing the confused look on the other woman’s face, she continued. “I…I don’t suppose you know what that means. She has been put into a minor coma.” The older woman noticed the Jean’s immediate distress. “It’s not as bad as it’s sounds. We will be able to fix her in less than a month. As soon as she wakes up you will be invited to Hogwarts to see her…well that is…if the school does not close before then.”

“You sent a letter saying there was a problem of sort, something dangerous. Is that what happened to my baby?” Jean clung to both of Minerva’s hands now. Her heart was practically beating at of her chest. 

“Yes, but she is going to be ok.” There bodies were closer than before maybe it was because Hermione’s mother was trying to get some sort of comfort from the older woman’s presence or maybe the sofa moved them naturally. Looking back on it, neither would remember how close they were at that time. Jean moved in to hug the other woman, there faces bumped and suddenly there lips were together. Neither woman held back, it was cathartic to be able to kiss another so freely with such passion. They put their hurt, their worry, and their pain into the kiss. 

Minerva had been holding back her worry for the school for so long. Albus wouldn’t listen to her, and it was her job to keep the rest of the staff calm. She let her emotions build and build until they were practically impossible to hold in. When her favorite cub had been hurt, it was the last straw. As soon as she talked with Mrs. Granger she had planned for a long cathartic cry, but kissing Jean turned out to be so much better. 

Jean had gone out with a woman named Shelly well over a month ago, but said women seemed not to get the hint. She had been calling and stopping by at Jean’s apartment every chance she got. It had been a very trying few weeks. Shelly had even tried showing up to see Jean at her work when she was with a patient. Now she wished she had never had sex with her crazy ‘stalker’.

The kiss lasted over a minute before Jean pulled back. Both she and Minerva had started to cry. She kept her forehead against Minerva’s and laid her hand across the other woman’s heart; it was beating fast, faster than normal. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Minerva. She felt ashamed for kissing a mother of her oen of her student students and even more ashamed for wanting to do it again. It had been a long time since she had experienced a stirring in her loins as she had when she kissed Jean. She tried to move across the couch away from Jean, but a hand on her knee kept her still.

“I kissed you…I think that maybe…I was…” Jean struggled to find the right words. She wanted to say how nice it felt to kiss the other woman.

“Distraught,” offered Minerva sadly.

“Yes…and no.” Everything was so jumbled inside of Jean. She wanted to lie, but she also wanted to tell the truth.

“No?” A little hope bloomed inside of Minerva. She knew that nothing could happen, but she was needed the comfort of another now more than ever. She shifted closer to the other woman. Her heart beat faster making thumping sounds inside her ears. 

“Well you know, of course I am distressed over the events. What mother wouldn’t be distressed over their child being hurt? I would be a terrible mother if I wasn’t, but often one strong emotion can follow another, as you know. It’s just like that saying by…who said it…I can’t remember. I think that it was-“

Minerva put a finger on the other woman’s lips effectively silencing her. She smiled to herself. Jean was just like her daughter when she nervous. “Just relax and breathe.”

Jean took several calming breaths before speaking, “I did not act in distress alone. I may It’s just you are…well…that I…I find you to be a very beautiful woman, Miss McGonagall.”

“Please, Jean. Call me Minerva,” whispered Minerva. She smiled. She squeezed the other woman’s hand.

“Min-er-va. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Jean leaned in to give another kiss, but was stopped short.

“Jean, not again. I am your daughter’s teacher. This never should have-“ Minerva was interrupted by a knock at the door.


End file.
